


cuddle buddies

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taehyun just wanted to sleep. Beomgyu and Kai needed cuddles to survive. And Yeonjun was just trying to help.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142
Collections: Anonymous





	cuddle buddies

"Oh my god, you're insufferable!" Beomgyu yelled, irritation evident on his face as he glared at their youngest member.

"You're just being selfish, hyung!"

Hueningkai frowned in return. His expression was hard and unyielding. It was unusual for him to act this way. Sure, he could be a petulant brat at times, but this time was completely different. He looked more than ready to exchange fists with Beomgyu.

And Yeonjun was  _ tired. _ If Soobin was here, then he'd find a remedy to the situation right away. But he wasn't — he was left in their studio, tirelessly practicing for his role as an MC.

Yeonjun didn't understand how they got to this point in the first place. The two were just preparing for bed, until the appearance of a certain someone sparked the fight between them.

That certain someone being Taehyun, fresh and clean after a long shower and wearing one of Soobin's sweater, giving him a softer and  _ tinier _ look. 

Taehyun was being held captive by Hueningkai, who had his arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist. On the other hand, Beomgyu was relentlessly tugging on Taehyun's arms. 

Yeonjun felt bad for Taehyun — the poor boy had no energy left to be pissed, he just looked sleepy and tired.

"Okay, I think that's enough—"

"I'm Taehyunnie's roommate, therefore, I have the right to cuddle him tonight!" Hueningkai whined, tightening his grip on Taehyun. 

Beomgyu was not pleased.

"I'm older than you!" Beomgyu reasoned, a pout forming on his face as he tried pulling Taehyun but Kai’s hold on him prevented Beomgyu from succeeding. 

"You're using that card again? We're in the same grade!" Yeonjun had to agree on this one. It was completely invalid to the argument they were having.

An argument on who gets to cuddle with Taehyun tonight, because apparently, Taehyun is the perfect cuddle partner;  _ as soft and adorable as Kai's plushie! Warm, cute, and a peaceful sleeper, a plus that he's more effective than my alarm clock! _

Beomgyu and Kai's words, not his 

"You told it yourself already. As roommates, you have more opportunities to be with him! So let me steal Taehyunnie for a bit,  _ please?" _ Yeojun shook his head fondly. Beomgyu had resorted to begging, but judging from the look on Kai's face, the kid wouldn't easily give in. 

Taehyun sighed, gently rubbing his eyes. "...I just want to sleep already."

Yeonjun's heart melted, the boy really needed his rest. He had to do something to help him out of this.

Hueningkai jolted before turning Taehyun around and cupping his cheeks. "Taehyunnie, who do you want to cuddle with? Hueningie, right? I'll smother you with warm hugs! Beomgyu hyung talks a lot in his sleep, you won't be able to rest property with him—"

"—Hey, brat!"

"I'm Taehyun's cuddle buddy tonight" Yeonjun groaned, unable to take it anymore. He yanked the smaller boy away and dashed straight to his bedroom, leaving a dumfounded Beomgyu and Kai behind.

Yeonjun locked his door, thankful for once that he wasn't sharing a room with anyone. 

"Hyung?"

He turned to look at Taehyun, realizing that he was still holding the other's hand. As if burned, Yeonjun quickly released it and mumbled a small apology.

Taehyun was looking at him with his big starry eyes, though slightly dimmed from lack of sleep and exhaustion. It didn't make it any less devastating though, especially when the smaller boy began tugging on his sleeves using his thumb and index finger.

"You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

Yeonjun grinned, ruffling the other's hair. "Don't thank me. You seem tired and those two idiots are being annoying."

He looked at his bed — too big for him alone, but not big enough to fit two people. "I'll sleep on the floor. You can take the bed."

Taehyun cocked his head to the side before following Yeonjun's trail of sight. When he turned back to face Yeonjun, his face was painted red. 

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. I-I don't mind squeezing in with Yeonjun hyung."

Yeonjun's mouth fell open and he could feel his own face warming up. How many years had it been when they last shared a bed? He was brought back to the times when it was only him and Taehyun —  _ his first little brothe _ r — the younger boy craving the comfort and security of his home, would always come to Yeonjun first, asking for cuddles, hugs, praises. 

Part of him wanted those moments back, but the logical parts knew Taehyun had long outgrown that phase.

Even so, Taehyun remained his precious little brother and first partner. 

Yeonjun smiled, walking frowned and scooping Taehyun into his arms. The younger boy let out a surprised squeak from the action.

"Time for bed then!"

Needless to say, after that night, Beomgyu and Kai gained another fierce competition. Soobin was amused and Taehyun was having difficulty hiding his happiness from the attention he was receiving.


End file.
